


Saru to Hebi

by HitanTenshi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Banter, Choking, Frenemies, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Switching, Teasing, not quite hate sex but close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitanTenshi/pseuds/HitanTenshi
Summary: Konohamaru cannot stand Mitsuki's older brother, for more reasons than one.
Relationships: Rogu | Log (Naruto)/Sarutobi Konohamaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Saru to Hebi

**Author's Note:**

> So, the context for this is that I started writing a different Boruto-timeframe fic where Rogu comes to Konoha to hire some backup for a mission request from Orochimaru, and Team 7 and Team 25 are picked for the job. Konohamaru is like a hissing cat around Rogu until the tension boils over into nearly starting a fight with him in their campsite. Sai, as the voice of reason, tells them to take it elsewhere. Rogu proposes a "friendly duel" with the following stakes: if Konohamaru wins, he can complain as much as he wants about Orochimaru; but if Rogu wins, Konohamaru has to behave himself. Since I want to keep that larger fic more general-audience friendly, since it's from the POV of my best boy Houki, I have put an account of Konohamaru and Rogu's duel into this separate piece.  
> The title is just Japanese for "monkey and snake." (shrug emoji) Rogu x Konohamaru is such a dark horse ship because they haven't even met in canon yet, but I'm here for it~

A friendly duel.

As if anything about Sarutobi Konohamaru is friendly when it comes to Orochimaru and that person’s ilk. He had made an exception in his heart for Mitsuki because he _knows_ Mitsuki, because Mitsuki is his precious student and he can see Mitsuki as more than just Orochimaru’s son.

But this older brother falls under no such protection from Konohamaru’s anger and distrust. How could he not seethe with rage when this _Rogu_ waltzes into Konoha to employ them for a mission? As if they owe scum like Orochimaru assistance for anything, after what that person has done?

And Rogu just _had_ to point out the unfairness between the treatment of Mitsuki and the treatment of himself. Like Konohamaru doesn’t know that in any other situation he would not impress the sins of a parent onto a child. But this is Orochimaru, and a child of Orochimaru who, unlike Mitsuki, seems wholly content to remain at Orochimaru’s side. It’s easy to tell himself that Rogu is no doubt capable of horrible things, just like his parent.

So here they are, half a mile out from their campsite, squaring off.

“Should I reiterate the terms of victory?” asks Rogu. His face has gone back to that stoic expression. Like a marble statue, elegant and beautiful, but cold. Konohamaru isn’t sure which irritates him more: this or the smug smile Rogu had just shown moments before at the campsite. Both land as arrogant, like Rogu knows something Konohamaru doesn’t, and that pisses him off. _Everything_ about this guy — his stupid face, his stupid cigarettes, his stupid showy swordsmanship — it all pisses him off.

“Are you ready?” Konohamaru snarls. “Here I come, kore.”

“Oh, I’ll make sure of it.”

This reply confuses him, but Konohamaru shakes off what is surely just an intentional distraction and charges, chakra blades drawn. Rogu counters with his own swords and deflects the momentum to one side. Konohamaru runs up the trunk of the nearest tree and makes another attack, this time using gravity to his advantage. Rogu side-steps. Again, and again, and _again_ Konohamaru rushes him, only to be dodged or brushed away with ease.

“Quit fucking with me!” he shouts at last.

Rogu’s smile returns. “Maybe I will, once you realize that’s exactly what you want.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!?” accompanied by a windmill of wild haymakers.

Rogu traps his chakra blades this time, in such a way that Konohamaru would have to discard his weapons in order to escape. Rogu leans in, and Konohamaru is surprised that the smell of tobacco on his breath is not as strong as he would have expected. Still, he’s entirely too close.

“You want,” Rogu enunciates, “to fuck. With me.”

Alarms blare in Konohamaru’s head. That _can’t_ be right. _What_ !? Just what is this asshole _saying_!?

“H-Has all that nicotine gone to your head, k-kore!?” He rebutts, but it comes out sounding much weaker than he had intended.

“Hmm. Maybe. But…” and with only a small shift forward, Rogu’s thigh presses between his. “What’s gone to your head, I wonder?”

And that’s when Konohamaru realizes, to his own horror, that the heat that has been pulsing under his skin since the moment he’d laid eyes on Rogu isn’t just anger.

His mouth hangs open, flapping uselessly with fragments of words. The panic has paralyzed him, to the point that he can’t even react when Rogu swats his chakra blades out of his grip.

“So,” says Rogu, and he sheathes his swords before leaning into their point of contact (which sends a spike of heat up Konohamaru’s tense body), “what do you say we work out this frustration of yours more honestly?”

“Y…” Konohamaru can’t believe he’s even considering this idea, but the way the moonlight falls across Rogu’s exposed neck is _doing_ something to him and he is filled with the urge to _bite_ there. “You’re serious?”

“You’re handsome enough,” Rogu muses. “And I don’t mind if you get rough.”

Konohamaru gulps. He’s hardly a ladies’ man, but he isn’t a virgin, either. Ancestors forgive him, why is he even _thinking_ about going along with this!?

“How about this?” Moving slowly so as not to startle Konohamaru into an attack, Rogu unbuckles his swords and tosses the sheathed weapons into a nearby bush. “We spar with taijutsu only. Whoever comes out on top… tops.”

What makes Konohamaru’s decision is how Rogu’s yukata, no longer pinned to his torso by his scabbard straps, falls open to provide ample view of his chest and abdominals, toned and luminous in a way that makes Konohamaru’s mouth water.

“Damn it.” He takes a step away from Rogu and assumes a fighting stance. “Don’t think I’ll just keel over, kore.”

“If there’s an issue of remaining standing up, are we talking about you or your dick?”

“Cocky bastard.”

“You’ll see how cocky if I win.”

“Just shut your smart mouth.”

Rogu opens that exact mouth to retort, then thinks better of it and just smirks. But Konohamaru knows full well he had practically walked into the opportunity for Rogu to suggest what Konohamaru might stuff into his smart mouth to shut him up. Damn it all.

The taijutsu match runs for many minutes, favor tipping one way or the other with a twist of an arm or a sweep or a leg. From the smile that remains on Rogu’s face, though, Konohamaru gets the sneaking suspicion that he’s still being toyed with.

“What’s your game?” he half-snarls when he finally manages to pin Rogu face-first to a sturdy tree. “Why are you holding back?”

“Because you seem like you’ll be more comfortable being honest with your desires if you top, at least for the first round.”

Konhamaru clicks his tongue in frustration, but… well, he does have Rogu’s whole body pressed under his now, and it would be a lie to claim that isn’t having an effect on him.

“…I won’t be gentle,” he warns at last.

Rogu chuckles. “You don’t need to be. I’m prepared.”

Konohamaru grabs Rogu’s wrists and plants the pale hands against the trunk. “Stay.”

“Hai, hai.”

“Ass.”

“You’ll be getting to that part soon enough.”

Konohamaru isn’t sure how much more he can take of Rogu’s quips before his brain will start leaking out of his ears, so he focuses on more immediate concerns. Reaching under Rogu’s yukata and unzipping his pants is easy enough, and once they slip down to his knees, Konohamaru can see (ancestors have mercy) a suspicious trickle of wet between pale cheeks.

“When the fuck did you have time to…”

“When you were so blinded by your misdirected lust that you didn’t even notice my forming hand signs.”

Konohamaru feels heat under his collar at the thought of Rogu cleaning himself out with a _jutsu_.

As if reading Konohamaru’s mind, Rogu adds, “I didn’t just clean.”

Driven by curiosity (desire, really), Konohamaru rubs a finger between and finds that the wet substance is, in fact, lube. That fact snaps the final thread of his resistance, and, in but a moment, he has discarded his vest, unzipped his own pants, and pressed his very present erection against Rogu’s ass.

Rogu makes an appreciative sound and alters the angle of his hips so that the head tempts his entrance. Konohamaru takes one final breath to steel himself for what he’s about to do despite how ludicrous it seems to his rational mind… and thrusts forward.

He had meant it about not being gentle. If this is how Rogu wants him to take out his frustration, then damn it all, he’s going to _feel_ that frustration. Konohamaru isn’t normally this rough, but whatever fucked up thing about this asshole attracts him has ripped away his restraints. His fingers dig into Rogu’s hips as he plows inward, and his mouth finds a patch of exposed neck below the nape of Rogu’s scalp. He acts on his earlier impulse and bites, hard.

“F-Fuck.”

Konohamaru is more pleased with himself than he should be to hear that self-assured voice finally falter.

“Too much for you?” he taunts, accentuated with a particularly forceful thrust.

Once he recovers, Rogu actually turns his head to catch Konohamaru’s eye. “Oh, please,” he scoffs.

“You’re sweating an awful lot for someone trying to play so confident, kore.”

“Just because it isn’t too much doesn’t mean… Doesn’t mean it’s terrible. In fact, _mm_ , you could move a little more.”

Konohamaru doesn’t at all care for the way Rogu is trying to boss him around when _he’s_ the one being fucked against a tree. Still, Konohamaru is determined to win this… whatever this is… so he speeds up. That, at least, makes Rogu start clawing at the bark, his sassy comments reduced to heavy breaths.

Since Konohamaru doesn’t owe this asshole anything, he doesn’t even think about giving any warning before he comes. It’s hardly the best orgasm he’s ever had, but there is a measure of satisfaction nonetheless. He pulls out as quickly as he’s able and stumbles back on shaky legs. Rogu does nothing at first, but then… he laughs.

“Hashirama’s balls, you are such a monkey.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Rogu turns to put his back to the tree. His face is flushed, but between the pallor of his skin and the moonlight, the color appears almost purple. Even freshly fucked, he has this otherworldly elegance. Konohamaru is glad his refractory period prevents him from giving away what the sight of this infuriating snake is doing to him.

“You’re unrefined. Barbaric, really. You didn’t even make sure your partner finished? I pity anyone else who had to deal with you. The bite was all right, but aside from that your technique is _woefully_ lacking. Do you think that just sticking your dick in a hole is how sex works?”

“N… No one asked for your opinion! Besides, you said earlier it wasn’t terrible, kore.”

“It also wasn’t anything to write home about.”

“Sh-Shut up.” Konohamaru’s face is hot again, be it from embarrassment or fresh anger. “I won, didn’t I?”

“Correction: I _let_ you win, and that was just round one.” Rogu kicks off his sandals and steps out of the wrinkly heap of pants. “This time, I’m serious.”

Konohamaru doesn’t even _see_ him move. All becomes streaks of greenish light, and his world tips. When his senses right themselves, Rogu has him by the throat, held flat against a stretch of shale in the ground.

“You—!” Konohamaru gets out before he chokes.

“Surprised, I see. You really are a monkey. If you’re going to fuck out all your hate on me, you should at least do it properly.” His head tilts with curiosity. “Should I teach you?”

A buzzing is encroaching on Konohamaru’s hearing, but he keeps up a ferocious glare. How dare this snake claim he needs _teaching_ , and on _this subject_?

“Tap my wrist once for yes, twice for no.”

The nerve! Konohamaru is too angry to do either! He doesn’t want to give this bastard the satisfaction of playing his game.

Rogu’s frown tightens, as does his grip around Konohamaru’s neck. “Let me rephrase,” and he’s whispering now, leaning down so that his breath tickles Konohamaru’s face. “If you can set aside your silly pride for a moment, I’ll take very good care of you.”

The buzz is no longer just auditory, but speckles at the edges of his vision and pins under his skin.

“Konohamaru,” Rogu croons, “if you don’t give me an answer, you’ll just pass out, and that’s no fun. Or are you just afraid you’ll like being fucked by me?”

 _That_ — the implication that he is holding back out of cowardice — is what prompts him to action. His tap is more of a slap, but he plants one on Rogu’s wrist all the same.

Rogu smiles. “I knew you weren’t _entirely_ barbaric.” He loosens his grip on Konohamaru’s neck but keeps his hands there to hold him down. “Now, then: shall we set some ground rules?”

“Wh… What for?”

Rogu’s expression is _almost_ pitying. “I’ll be gentle.”

“Quit fucking with me!”

“Konohamaru.” And he pouts a little. “I won. You’re supposed to behave. Or do you not intend to abide by the terms of our fight?”

“You changed all the terms when you changed this from a duel to a… a _tryst_!”

“A tryst?” Rogu’s smile returns twofold. “Would you like to pretend this is a tryst proper?”

This question stalls Konohamaru’s brain. That doesn’t stop Rogu, who lays his body flat atop Konohamaru’s and continues speaking in a sensual, drugging voice.

“We could, you know. You, the genius Sarutobi heir slated to become Hachidaime of Konoha. Me, the mysteriously conceived firstborn of Konoha’s former worst enemy. It’s the kind of star-crossed premise people write books about.”

Rogu is so close, and Konohamaru has trouble focusing on anything else. But just before Rogu’s mouth finds his, a shred of his pride pushes through.

“Don’t.”

Rogu pauses. “Don’t what?”

“Don’t kiss me, kore.”

Surprise transitions back into that smug confidence. “There, see? Ground rules. You’re not terrible at this after all.”

“Shut up.” Konohamaru can feel how hot his face is.

“What about this?” And his lips reach around to brush against Konohamaru’s ear. “May I kiss you here? Or did you mean not at all?”

Konohamaru tenses, but… “Th… There is… tolerable.”

“Tolerable?” Rogu echoes. “I hope it will be much more than that.” And he begins kissing and nibbling at the outer shell.

To Konohamaru’s own chagrin, an undignified sound slips out of him. He grabs Rogu’s shoulders as if to throw him off, but there is no strength in his arms.

“Poor boy,” Rogu purrs, “has no one ever treated you like this?”

“Sh… Shut up.” He doesn’t like being called a boy, like he’s an ignorant child. “I’m older than you, asshole.”

“If I were a normal human, maybe, but I got a head-start. I’d say I’m pretty even with you.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to listen to you!”

“See, I think you like listening to me.” One hand leaves Konohamaru’s neck and trails down to his chest, creeping under his shirt. “If you really, _genuinely_ want me to stop, say _kai_ , like breaking a genjutsu.”

Konohamaru considers saying it just to spite him, but that’s before Rogu trails a fingernail across one of his nipples. If the sound he had made before had been undignified, he doesn’t know _what_ to call _this_. Mortifying?

“There.” Rogu’s voice almost _does_ seem to be constructing a genjutsu. The ripples of warm breath against Konohamaru’s ear make him shiver. “You’re much better company when you’re honest, Konohamaru.”

Konohamaru tries to tell him to shut up again, but Rogu takes advantage of the moment by pinching the sensitive nub under his fingers, wresting Komohamaru’s voice from his own power with a wanton cry.

“St…”

“I told you how to tell me to stop, Konohamaru, if that’s what you really want. I think you’re just in denial.” One of Rogu’s fingers trails down Konohamaru’s stomach to where his pants are still open. “You’re starting to recover, I see.” That finger traces around the base of Konohamaru’s cock, barely brushing against the shaft.

Konohamaru is determined not to look Rogu in the eye.

“But what I’m really curious about is…” And, with a deft tug, Rogu pulls Konohamaru’s pants down to his calves. “This.”

Konohamaru opens his mouth to say he knows not what as Rogu finishes removing every article of clothing south of his uniform shirt (which has already been mussed and pushed up his chest by Rogu’s exploring hand earlier). The feeling of exposure has paralyzed his vitriol. Is he seriously going to go through with this? He has the ability to stop it. He probably should stop it. But… damn it all… part of him is… curious.

“If you keep your mouth hanging open like that, I’ll be tempted to stick something inside,” Rogu comments.

Konohamaru promptly closes his mouth.

Rogu spreads Konohmaru’s legs and rolls them up to rest on either side of Konohamaru’s chest. “Have you been on this side of it before?” he asks, and not condescendingly.

Perhaps it’s that momentary lack of snark which prompts Konohamaru to answer honestly. “Once, on a long mission. Companionship for a teammate, nothing more.” He frowns. “Didn’t feel great.”

Rogu’s lips curls back into a smile. “I assure you that I can do better.”

“As if I have a reason to trust you, kore.”

“If I were going to kill you, Konohamaru, I wouldn’t have a better opportunity than right now.”

Begrudgingly, Konohamaru has to concede that.

“Now,” and Rogu leans forward, stretching himself over Konohamaru so that they are almost head-to-head, “ _this_ will feel good.”

Rogu presses his mouth to Konohamaru’s throat and begins to administer kisses and bites and something a little in-between. Simultaneously, one of his hands cups the ridge of Konohamaru’s ass and slips a finger between his cheeks. Konohamaru holds his breath, but gasps all the same when a cold moisture works its way into him — not roughly, but with systematic intention, a tiny trickle at first that swells and grows with each tidelike ebb and flow.

Much as Konohamaru won’t admit it aloud, it at least doesn’t feel _bad_.

“Hmm. You seem to be doing all right. Shall I continue?”

Konohamaru bites his own lip. Rogu smirks.

The liquid toying with his ass begins to congeal, simulating friction as it pushes in and out of him. Konohamaru can feel it stretching him open, and dammit that does actually feel kind of good, but he keeps his mouth shut. But when the growing stimulation hones in on a particular spot, Konohamaru can’t stop the reactionary jerk of his hips.

“ _There’s_ some honesty,” Rogu purrs. “You almost look _cute_.”

“Shut… Just get on with it.”

Victory is written all across Rogu’s face, and Konohamaru wants to slug him for it, but he also wants relief. At least Rogu doesn’t mouth off any more as he repositions them so that his hips are under Konohamaru’s. The press of hot flesh against his ass puts Konohamaru’s lip back between his teeth. This is probably going to hurt at least a little, right?

“No need to look so frightened, Konohamaru. I prepared you thoroughly. And I’ll be gentle… unless you ask me not to be.”

“Just—”

“Yes, I know. Get on with it.”

So Rogu doesn’t waste any more time. The first thrust is more of a slow press, the newness of which sends shivers up Konohamaru’s spine. Only when he feels the bump of Rogu’s hips against his ass does he realize the whole… oh shit, the whole thing is inside him. His breathing has picked up without his intending it, and his arms are shaking in full view to Rogu, since Konohamaru hasn’t taken his hands off of Rogu’s shoulders.

“Are you all right?” and that’s the closest to genuine concern Konohamaru has heard from this snake.

“Move.” Though he still has his pride, the need to reach climax takes precedence. “Just — fuck — move.”

Rogu complies. Damn him, it does feel pretty good. The rhythm stokes a fire inside Konohamaru, and he gasps aloud more than once, maybe even moans. As he nears his end, the drive for more connection prompts him to forego his previous restriction.

“Y…You can now, kore.”

“Can what?” Rogu asks, panting a little himself.

Konohamaru doesn’t have the patience to say it, so he just grabs Rogu by the neck and kisses him. Well, at least that gets Konohamaru one point for startling this smug bastard, but then both of them are thinking far too much about their primal needs to keep up their game. Rogu reaches down between them to stroke Konohamaru, and that’s all it takes. Konohamaru can feel his insides clenching around Rogu’s cock, and that’s almost hot enough to finish him again. Really, damn him. Rogu finishes soon after, though he does the courtesy of asking Konohamaru if he can come inside beforehand.

In the aftermath, with both of them panting and shaking, Konohamaru can’t help but think Rogu looks particularly ethereal under the moonlight.

“Y… You’re still an asshole, kore,” he prods.

Rogu chuckles. “You’re not much better. But I think I like you, all the same.”

“Don’t get sentimental.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it.” His lips curl into a smile. “But I wouldn’t mind going a few more rounds. We can take turns.”

Konohamaru doesn’t have the strength of restraint to refuse.

Things get a little fuzzy at that point. At one point, Rogu rides him and even encourages Konohamaru to choke him during it. At another point, Rogu takes him from behind and makes him come without even touching his dick, damn him. But it all feels good, _really_ good. Amazing, even. And when Konohamaru finally lays flat on his back, exhausted, and looks over to see Rogu not much better, he thinks that maybe this duel hasn’t turned out so bad after all.

That spell breaks when Mitsuki arrives halfway through their getting cleaned up in the nearby river. Konohamaru quickly puts three people’s distance between himself and Rogu and does his best to look irritant.

“Oh, you came looking for us, Mitsuki?” Rogu pipes up quickly enough.

“Mm.” Oh, thank the ancestors, that innocent expression means Mitsuki is interpreting their bruises as signs of battle rather than anything else. “It’s been three hours. The others were getting worried.”

Konohamaru wants to drown himself in this river. Three hours!? He’d spent _three hours_ fucking Mitsuki’s older brother!? Orochimaru’s eldest son!? How the hell is he ever going to live this down!?

From the smug look sent his way, it’s clear that Rogu has no intention of _letting_ him.

Konohamaru hates him all over again.


End file.
